pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Bosses
Put all the info you have on bosses of Patapon 3 on this article. Then we will make specific articles about them. Patapon 3 Bosses Dragon Main article: Dragon The Dragon is a new boss in Patapon 3. You will find this boss throught various dungeons in Patapon 3. There is a stronger version of the Dragon that is blue and breathes ice. This version has a lot more health (at least three times as much) but has the same attacks, so you can use the same tactics. This blue dragon appears in the level under the Underground Dungeon level B2. Majidonga Main article: Majidonga An upgraded version of the Dodonga, Majidonga is very intimidating. He also shares his moves with Dodonga, except in Patapon 2, where Majidonga gets Roar, however he dwarfs in comparision with Kacchindonga (Patapon 2), the strongest of the three. In Patapon 1, he is fought for the Don Drum , and the Rain Juju. Also, he as his own stage, and when he does his Devour attack, it leaves no cap behind, making Majidonga a real threat before you get the PonPata song. In Patapon 2, he appears when the Dodonga level is foggy. In Patapon 2, it also drops a Majidonga Egg, and rarely, a piece of Ancient Equipment, Giant Equipment or Heaven Equipment. In Patapon 3 , a larger version of Majidonga appears in the second stage of the first dungeon mission. a new dragon Possessed Dodonga Main article Possessed Dodonga Possessed Dodonga (not the official name) is a boss in the upcoming Patapon 3. It is a evil Dodonga possessed by the sixth evil Spirit, in Patapon 3 developing small spikes and scars all over its body, as well as longer fangs in its lower jaw. The Spirit's influence also gives the beast dull purple scales, a dark violet jaw, and red eyes-the latter colour also being used for the emblem of the Spirit, which appears on Dodonga's cheek. This boss attacks much like the regular Dodonga, using fire breath and its massive head in battle. Unlike previous dinosaurs, however, its attack patterns become very erratic when it weakens. Its attacks are strong, and should be defended from at all costs.or you will end up dead. Death Death is the latest addition to the list of bosses in Patapon 3. He floats across the stage, and wields a giant black and purple scythe. He is a poison-type monster, and can regain great amounts of health if attacked with a poison weapon. More info will be added soon. He is seen in the desert and in the 2nd dungeoun level in the feel the beat trailer.There is also a red variant with a horrific appearance seen in the feel the beat trailer. Wolf (not confirmed) Not much is known about this boss. Picture taken from European Patapon 3 Site. he looks like an angry wolf monster with green toes and claws more information will be added soon. Gigantetsu Main Article:Gigantetsu Also refered to as Shadow of the Collosus or Achilles. This is a hidden boss in the japanese 100 hour Patapon 3 demo. This quest takes place in the Field of Giants, and will randomly appear from time to time. The quest will dissapear after you take it, or complete another quest. The Colossus is the biggest boss that has ever appeared in any Patapon game to date. Standing up, only his legs will fit on the screen. His attacks are devastating, some of them able to annihilate your entire army in a single hit. He is considered one of the demo's hardest enemies. No cutscenes or other content is unlocked for beating him, but he will yield a Golden or Jeweled chest upon defeat.either level 5 or 4 Golem An unknown creature in Patapon 3, he seems to dig his way out from the earth.There seem to be two different versions of this monster, an ice variant, and rock one. It also it seems he is more powerful in Ice weather. More info coming soon. Mosquito not confirmed picture taken from recent trailer. it seems like a building with a stick the image isnt clear though. Barbak Main article: Barbak The boss which had a fork with meat hang on it, and have a fat body. More info added soon, so please help. (For picture, see the gallery) Returning Bosses The following bosses from Patapon and Patapon 2 will be returning but each one will posibly be possesed by a Spirit: Manboth Gaeen Kanogias Centura Majidonga Dogaeen *Possibly* Dettankarmen Mochichichi Dodonga Trivia *All bosses now have a health bar, a first for enemies in the Patapon series. Gallery NhFoe4yw8xc35B22Wm953O4i87HCT1J7.jpg|Barbak OGj5hXx69fkphf4eSl7P6oq8qE4RJYM6.jpg|Gigantes 82px-101,722,0,620-Wolf.png|Wolf Mosquitopon.jpg|Mosquito New dodonga.jpg|A new Majidonga Possesed dodonga1.png|Possesed Dodonga Giganestu red.png|Red Gigantes Dissapointed.png|Reaper Patapon 3 Golem .png|Golem Patapon-3-20100615111326896.jpg|Dragon Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Bosses Category:Needs Help Category:Article stubs Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Enemies